Sir Isaac Newton vs Bill Nye
Sir Isaac Newton vs Bill Nye will be the 43rd installment of Epic Rap Battles of History and the tenth episode of Season 3. It features physicist and founder of the laws on gravity, Sir Isaac Newton, rapping against the host of Bill Nye the Science Guy, Bill Nye. It will be released on June 16th, 2014. Cast "Weird Al" Yankovic as Sir Isaac Newton Nice Peter as Bill Nye Tay Zonday as Neil deGrasse Tyson EpicLLOYD as Carl Sagan (cameo) Lyrics Isaac Newton: Of all the scientific minds in history, They put Beaker in a bow tie up against me? I'm a master, I discovered gravity, I drop rhymes like they're falling from an apple tree, You're no match for me, you got a Bachelor's Degree, I got a unit of force named after me, You wanna battle, guy? That's a crazy notion, When I start flowing, I stay in motion! First law! Did you catch that? Or did it go to fast through your ???? Perhaps it'd be better if I added in a "bleep" or a "bloop" or another wacky sound effect, I was born on Christmas, I was god's gift I got a ???? You waste time debating creationists, While I create the science you explain to kids! Bill Nye: Yes, it's true, what I used to do is teach kids science on my PBS show, But now I don't, what I gotta do to make sure scientific thought can grow? And I'm still in my prime, hitting my stride. Watcha do, ??? You freaked out, signed an account ??? to the back and sure didn't add no wife. You wrote the book on gravity, but you couldn't attract nobody. Your work on orbits was exemplary, but your circle of friends was shoddy You don't wanna mess with the guy, Bill Nye, why? I rap sharp like a needle in your eye. Stick to drinking that mercury, Cause I hypothesize that you're about to get beat. Isaac Newton: Well, I conclude that your methods are the wackest You wouldn't even pass in one of my classes. Every action has an equal and opposite reaction Except for when we both start rapping. I accelerated the minds of mankind to a higher plane of understanding And I can calculate the weight and the size and the shape of the shadow of the mind you're standing in And I'll leave with a page from a book I wrote at half your age to rebute The integral sec y dy from zero to one-sixth of pi is the log to base e of the square root of three times the sixty-fourth power of what? Neil deGrasse Tyson: Why don't you pick on a brain your own size? We got a badass over here, plus I got your back, Nye. Astrophysics black guy, hating planets ??? fly By the way, the answer to your little calculation is I As in I put the swag back in science While Isaac Newton was lying and sticking daggers in Leibniz. And hiding up inside his attic on some Harry Potter business The Universe is infinite, but this battle is finished. Poll Who won? Sir Isaac Newton Bill Nye and Neil deGrasse Tyson Category:Season 3 Category:Upcoming rap battle Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Category:Nice Peter Category:EpicLLOYD Category:"Weird Al" Yankovic Category:Sir Isaac Newton vs Bill Nye Category:Tay Zonday